New Girl in town Is she your perfect match?
by angelfeet
Summary: A lone ninja is found by team 7 and is brought back to Konoha. She and her wolf pup, Fuuto, make new friends but love is brewing in the air for some of our favorite ninjas. Who ends up with this mysterious girl, and what's the girl's story?
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose in the horizon, illuminating the forest and prying open the eyes of the sleeping animals of the day and putting to rest the nocturnal creatures of the night. The morning birds chirp their happy song; the start of a brand new day, and the start of a new adventure for an unsuspecting ninja.

Out of the clumps of bushes emerged a girl with long cherry hair that fell messily past her shoulders to the small of her waist. "Aaah-ha-ha" she yawned. She stretched her arms toward the tree tops and then reached for the dirt, touching her toes. Her hazel eyes looked at the bushes she aroused from, revealing a small door at the bottom of the giant tree behind the shrubs. She looked up to see the tree in bloom with beautiful pink petals of tiny buds that occupied all the branches.

"What a beautiful sight to see in the morning," she whispered. She dusted off her thin shirt and sweats and headed toward the sound of running water nearby. It wasn't long before she was kneeling before a sparkling stream with a towel at hand. In some of the trees nearby she had stored necessities for every day: toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, extra towels, fresh clothes, and other female needs.

As she splashed the cool water on her face she heard a familiar sound overhead. She dabbed the water out of her eyes and by the time she opened her eyes met with a pair of pale twinkling stars. It was a small wolf pup, whining for attention. His black fur gleamed in the morning sun because it was now drenched in the stream.

"Fuuto, what's wrong with you?" she laughed, "I just gave you a bath yesterday and now your wet! When you go play, you'll get dirty again and guess who'll have to clean you then!" She giggled as the pup looked at her with innocent puppy dog eyes before snatching her towel from her hands and ran off, splashing her in the process. The girl shrieked with laughter as she chased her furry companion over the stream and through the forest.

By the time she caught Fuuto they were on one of the main roads. The girl tensed a bit but relaxed as she looked down to see that the pup was still bouncing around her. She turned toward the forest to return home but her ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming toward them; it sounded like a group of people some yards away. "Hmmm, probably another bunch of farmers or traders," she told herself, but she took hold of Fuuto and leaped to the top of a tree branch without a sound. The leaves blanketed over the two and they peered onto the road.

Fuuto wasn't shocked at the sudden change, nor was he shaking from the tall height. He jumped out of the girl's arms and walked along the narrow branch till he reached the end of the thick part of the branch and laid on his stomach, head erect and paws tucked underneath. His pale eyes scanned the road and let out a low grumble from the deep of his throat when he spotted people. He briefly looked over his shoulder at the girl and his eyes said, "_Not commoner. Ninja._"

The girl's eyes widened a bit. She and Fuuto don't usually deal with ninja's often.

She normally helped people by protecting them from thieves of stray animals that prevented them from traveling any farther. That happens very often, especially the stray animal part. She silently decided that she and Fuuto will see how the ninja's were like.

Finally the ninja's were close enough for their conversation to be heard from their position. "Kakashi-sensai! Why do we always get lame missions? I'm ready for some action!" said a loud blonde boy. His orange jumpsuit made the girl smile. _That's my favorite color,_ she thought. He seemed to be fuming at a silver haired man, but clearly in his mid twenties. His only exposed eye was reading through a book that the girl recognized as a dirty fantasy tale. _Come, Come Paradise, was it? The name doesn't really matter to me. It's still a naughty book._ The man took no notice and continued to read. A girl at the other side of Kakashi also started complaining. "Shut up, Naruto! You couldn't even get the client's cat down from the tree!" Her sharp tone suddenly changed as she looked hopefully at a boy walking a couple of paces in front of them. "Sasuke on the other hand got the job done nice and quick" The pink haired girl stared at the dark haired boy with her green eyes dazed and blushing. "Sa-Sakura-chan…," moped Naruto.

_Sigh… Crushes are so stressful, but always entertaining, _thought the girl in the tree and silently giggled. But she realized that was a mistake. The dark haired boy suddenly stopped in his tracks and glared at the trees around them. "We're being watched," he said in a fully aware voice. The blonde boy, Naruto, jumped with shuriken in his hands and a smirk on his face. "Yes! I'm gonna find him first and bring him down!" He threw one of the daggers at a bush that rustled the second he finished his statement. "Ha! Got' em!!"

A shaking rabbit stumbled out of the greenery and fainted before the group. "Hmm," said Naruto, "Why does that seem so familiar?" The silver haired man looked up at the tree with the girl and the wolf pup hid. They didn't move and inch and the girl softened her gaze. _You look so familiar. Where have I seen you before?_ The instant she stopped thinking of possibilities she could have seen him, he was in the tree branch beside her. "Hello there, young lady"


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long! PLz enjoy and comment back!

* * *

The silver haired man looked up at the tree with the girl and the wolf pup hid. They didn't move and inch and the girl softened her gaze. _You look so familiar. Where have I seen you before?_ The instant she stopped thinking of possibilities she could have seen him, he was in the tree branch beside her. "Hello there, young lady."

* * *

The cherry head girl didn't move, but it took everything to not run away. _My fight-or-flight instincts are going bazaar_, she thought. She hoped her surprise didn't show on her face. She continued to stare and the genin and remained as still as a stone. "It's impolite to not respond. Why don't you come down?" asked Kakashi. As he said this he jumped effortlessly back down. _Hmm, a red head that can cut stone with a single glare. Creepy, but I don't think she's the first red head to look at me like that. _"Kakashi-sensai! I think I scared the guy away. I don't blame him! Who'd want to fight against the soon-to-be-Hokage?" said Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to argue when the cherry head girl jumped between them with her wolf pup beside her. The girl continued to study Kakashi until a loud voice boomed, "You're a girl!!??" 

The girl's stare broke and she turned to Naruto. She smiled, leaning to one side and a hand on her hip. "Hi, I'm Natsu. I didn't mean to bug you guys. I assumed you were farmers or travelers lost. Not that many people come by this way and they always get in trouble." Naruto paused before introducing himself. _She's pretty cute!_ "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is my team; Kakashi-sensai, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke," he said. "We just got back from a mission," he added hoping to impress her.

"A class D mission!" said Sakura. She turned to Natsu and shook her hand. "Hey, nice to meet you. Um, do you live in the forest? You don't look like you do." _You don't smell like you do either,_ Sakura thought. She looked at Natsu from head to toe and she looked so clean, wearing a black tank top and cream cotton shorts that stopped above her knees. Simple and comfortable. "Yeah, I do. You can kinda say that I'm houseless," she responded. "Don't you mean homeless?" questioned Sakura. "Oh, no! This place **is **my home." Natsu looked down at Fuuto and smiled. Fuuto wagged his tail energetically and pranced around them. "Hehe, Fuuto seems happy!" she said as Naruto and Sakura started playing with the wolf pup. She looked up to see the Sasuke boy with his arms crossed, looking at her. _Hmph, weird kid._ "Hey, I don't think you gave me your name," she said. Sasuke continued to look at her and answered, "Sasuke," curtly.

"Don't be sad, Natsu-chan," said Naruto, "Sasuke is just mad 'cause he doesn't know how to talk to pretty girls!" Naruto received a blow to his head by a fuming pink haired jounin, but Natsu's cheeks were already tinting pink. No one's really called her pretty; living in solitude can have a person not care about looking good for anyone. But she soon began to recall the young men who she had saved long ago. She remembered them always urging her to come to their village to show to their mother's but she would always decline, thinking of Fuuto who was still being weaned by his late mother. She couldn't leave them since the mother showed signs of dying. Fuuto was the only pup that she had given birth to. As she got older though, she saw the reason behind their strange requests and would shy into a deeper part of the forest. Natsu was blushed even more as she recalled this.

Fuuto had stopped jumping around with Sakura and Naruto and rushed back to Natsu, sensing a strange discomfort from his 'mother'. He rubbed his head affectionately against her leg, hoping to lift her spirits. _You hurt, Natsu?_ His pale eyes looked back at her hazel ones. _I'm fine. It's nothing._ Her face returned back to normal and looked down at the road they were heading. She looked back at Kakashi, who was back to reading his book. _Oh, the title is Make Out Paradise! _"Natsu, I don't think it's right for you to live out here in the woods. You should come back to Konoha with us!" said Naruto. All heads turned to look at Naruto. Everyone was momentarily lost in their own thoughts.

_It would be pretty nice to see Konoha, although I don't know if I would be able to stand it if some boy would say I'm cute again!_ ,thought Natsu.

_Hmph, well she does seem nice, and she's DEFINITELY not Sasuke-kun's type! _, smiled Sakura.

_Oh, I can't wait for Natsu-chan to come to Konoha! I'll take her eat some ramen and we'll walk about everything that DOESN'T have anything to do with Sasuke! _, Naruto snickered.

_Tch, why does Naruto have such a big mouth? She could be a spy! I better keep an eye on her closely…_ Sasuke continued to study Natsu from the corner of his eye.

_Thinking about this girl is driving me crazy! I know I KNOW her, but why can't I remember? Ugh, I need to go and read more Make Out Paradise so I won't be so confused _, Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Let her come, Kakashi-sensai. This girl can help us out of the forest anyway," said Sakura. She soon saw that the path before them was disappearing until it was completely covered by wild flowers and weeds. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about Sakura-chan! You're the best!" exclaimed Naruto. He looked at her with eyes full of hope for some recognition, but her eyes were already locked on to Sasuke's walking figure. "….whatever…" Natsu withheld her giggle as she saw the sad expressions on their faces. Kakashi scratched his head until he shrugged. "Alright then. I don't mind her coming."

Naruto, Sakura, Natsu, and Fuuto jumped and cheered. They would go to Konoha together.

They arrived sooner then the average time Team 7 would have arrived without a guide. They even got to stop to eat a few berries growing from some bushes. They weren't delayed even when Naruto accidentally swallowed a poisonous berry that Sakura and Natsu warned him about. Luckily, Natsu treated him with a special plant nearby and was able to rid him of the deadly affect, but it still gave him a painful stomach ache and had to stop for the bathroom from time to time.

"Wow." Natsu admired the green buildings and lively people walking back and forth. She could see the carved faces of the past hokage leaders on the mountain side that she would admire from the safety of her trees in the forest. Even though she took in the wonders of the village, she couldn't help but feel insecure. Natsu hadn't been around so much people before. She silently assured herself that she had nothing to fear, urging her firm and carefree confidence would wash over her. Sensing her discomfort again, Fuuto was about to rub his head against her buttery smooth legs when he began to smell a peculiar odor. He sniffed around the dirt road and followed his nose. "Oh, Fuuto! Where are you going?" Natsu quickened her pace to follow her furry companion; Team 7 followed after her.

Suddenly, Fuuto let out a howl and with break neck speed, dashed through a crowd of shoppers. "Fuuto!" Natsu dodged between the crowd, apologizing to each angry person that Fuuto accidentally knocked over in his eagerness. Natsu had turned her head to apologize again to a man whose cabbage cart was knocked over (haha, I got that from Avatar!) and didn't pay attention to the person who was running toward her. "Oooff!" Natsu crashed into a boy with a hooded jacket lined with fur and red marks upon his cheeks. Natsu was rubbing her head and winced at the sharp pain. "Oh, my head," she heard the boy moan. She opened her eyes to realize that she was right on top of him, just a hairs breath away from his face!

"Oh my gosh!!" Natsu tried to quicky get off him and apologized but only slipped again to return to their awkward position. The boy's eyes slowly came to focus to see a pretty girl with cherry red hair and the most dazzling hazel brown eyes he had ever seen staring back at him…just a couple of centimeters away!! They both blushed furiously. "I'm okay, don't worry. Here, let me help you up," he offered. They managed to stand and Natsu took a small step back. "I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't paying attention because Fuuto ran off and-"

"It's ok," he interrupted. "You're Fuuto is probably the reason why Akamaru ran off. I smelt your wolf pup about a mile away, but that was because I was busy buying something to eat. My name is Kiba Inuzuka." He offered his hand to shake as he said this; politely, she shook it. "My name is Natsu. Nice to meet you Kiba." He smiled, taking in her scent. _She smells like baby's breath and daffodils. Total innocence. What a babe though! She smells like her wolf pup. She must take care of him a lot._ Kiba's grin only grew more. _I think I might like this girl._

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Naruto's booming voice. "Natsu!!! Are you okay?!" Naruto had came when Natsu had let go of Kiba's hand and was smiling at him when he arrived. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I accidentally knocked over this guy and was apologizing." Kiba crossed his arms and snorted at Naruto. "You know this goofball? Psh, trust me I'm doing you a favor when I say ditch the dead weight" Natsu was about to retort but saw that Naruto was already stringing out insults. They bantered back and forth to a point where Natsu believed this was normal for them, or that it was a guy thing to argue. The rest of Team 7 was their: Kakashi shaking his head at his rambunctious pupil. "Uh, I really wanna go find Fuuto. Sakura, would you mind coming with me?" asked Natsu, but she and Sakura were backing away from the boys and back into the crowd.


End file.
